Ihave a Secret Seddie
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: Summary: Sam and Freddie never really broke up after I Love you, they just decided that it will be better if people thought they did because everyones life would be easier, but that's not the case Carly feels guilty and apologizes to tell all the time because of what she told Spencer and Jenna. So Seddie decides to tell carly the truth, but they don't know how. They still want it t
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I dont own nothing

**This chapter was done my my helper shana852963 Check out her story Istart my life**

**anyway this is the after ilove you**

**Review and Hope you Like it **

"Look," Carly said as Sam and Freddie stood on the staircase, out of their best friend's gaze as she talked to Spencer and Jenna. "I think you guys are taking this connection you have, and trying to force it into a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. I mean, doesn't it feel a little bizarre and unnatural?"

Sam looked down at her feet, and Freddie awkwardly played with the end of his shirt as Spencer and Jenna said something to Carly.  
"Don't feel bad," they heard Carly said again, both focusing their attention back to her.  
"Just be friends or something. But stop trying to pretending you can be boyfriend and girlfriend when you both know it's just weird and wrong."  
Sam felt as if those words cut into her stomach, even though they hadn't been directed at her, and she tore her attention away from Carly, and headed back upstairs. She heard Freddie's footsteps behind her.  
Was Carly right? Were her and Freddie really no different from Jenna and Spencer? Were they trying to force a romantic relationship where it had no business being?  
She headed over to the elevator, planning on taking it down to the lobby.  
"Hey," Freddie said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Sam. Let's-Let's talk."  
"I should get going," Sam mumbled, stepping into the elevator as the metal door slid open.  
"No, let's talk," Freddie said firmly, stepping into the elevator with her. "Carly wasn't talking about us."  
"She might as well have been," Sam sighed. "I mean look at us! We're totally incompatible. You're this play-it-safe nub who's all good and doesn't have a prison record, and I'm this crazy chick who likes explosions and violence."  
"We're different," Freddie said.  
"Maybe too different," Sam said sadly. She let out a soft sigh. "Maybe-Maybe kissing you at the lock-in that night was a mistake. It probably put you under a lot of pressure, and made you feel forced into liking me."  
"Well…" Freddie said slowly. "Do you regret kissing me at the lock-in?"  
Sam gave him a small smile. "Not entirely I guess…"  
"Then I don't regret kissing you back at the mental hospital, live on the web," Freddie told her. "You didn't force me into any relationship, Sam. We've been going out this past month because we both wanted to."  
"Yeah," Sam said. "But still…maybe-maybe a month's all that we were meant for."  
"Sam, just because Carly-"  
"But she was right!" Sam exclaimed. "Us going out…its just been chaos! Gibby wound up in the hospital, we missed an entire week of iCarly, your mom almost had a heart attack, Spencer freaks out whenever he walks into a room when we're making out."  
Freddie nodded slowly. "Yeah…I guess it has been kind of rough on everyone else, trying to get used to, you know, us."  
"Maybe," Sam said shakily, looking down at the floor. "Maybe we should take a break then. Until we figure out how to act more like a typical couple."  
Freddie frowned. "You want to break up?"  
"It just-It just seems like it would be the easiest thing to do," Sam mumbled. "For everyone."  
Freddie took a deep breath. "But…is that what you want?"  
"No," Sam said softly. She looked up at him. "Is that what you want?"  
"Us dating, making that transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, may not have been the easiest, but…I don't regret it," he said. "And I think that you and I…we're good together. Maybe not for everyone else, but for us."  
Sam grinned at him. "Really?"  
Freddie nodded. "Really."  
"Well then…what do we do?" Sam asked. "Do we stay together and keep stressing everyone out with our dysfunctionalness? Or do we break up and make things easier for everyone?"  
"I don't know," Freddie sighed, sliding down against the metal wall of the elevator. "Being you is probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me-"  
A small blush crept onto Sam's face, but she said nothing.  
"-But at the same time…I don't want our relationship to burden everyone else."  
"Exactly," Sam nodded. Just then, though, an idea came to her.  
"Hey," she said slowly, smiling. "What if we could somehow do both?"  
"It's sort of impossible to break up and stay together, Sam," Freddie chuckled. "I mean, they're contradicting ideas."  
"I know," Sam said quickly. "But…what if we stayed together, but told everyone else that we broke up, and didn't act like a couple around them anymore!"  
"So you want to lie to them?"  
"How intuitive," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "But come on! Don't you think that's perfect? We get to stay together, but everyone else will go back to normal because they think we're not together. Everyone wins!"  
"Well, yeah, I guess," Freddie said slowly. "But I still don't know…it's a lot of deceiving."  
"We'll tell them eventually," Sam assured him. "This will just buy us sometime to get a hang of the whole couple thing, so that when we do tell them, we won't be the same destructive couple we are now. We'll be a wiser, more mature couple."  
"Huh…" Freddie said thoughtfully. "That does make a lot of sense."  
"So you on board?" Sam asked.  
"You know what? I think I am," Freddie grinned. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered when they pulled apart.  
Sam's cheeks reddened as those words sunk in. "I love you too," she said back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We tell everyone**

**I don't own Icarly**

**The Next Day**

_Freddie's POV_

I was on my way to Carly's house when someone knocked on the door. I got up from the couch and opened it to reveal my girlfriend Sam Puckett.

" Hey Baby," she said kissing me.

We were going to Carly's to do iCarly, and tell Carly and everyone that we broke up, when in reality we are still going to be seddie but in secret.

"Hey, so Are you ready to do iCarly and tell people that we "broke up"?" I asked. "

Yeah lets go," she said.

We walked across the hall holding hands. "Hey Carl's," we said, entering to find a really worried Carly.

"Oh, Hey Seddie." she said "Hey so what's wrong?"

Sam asked letting go of my hand and making her way to the kitchen. "Well um Gibby called and said he can't do the ending of iCarly today.," she said. "WHAT Why" Sam yelled. " Sam calm down, he had to go to the hospital with Guppy. I really didn't want to know why." she said. "So now what are we going to do?" I asked. "Well I made a blast on iCarly saying that we should have our favorite couple Seddie answer questions in the end, and here are all the questions." she said showing up a pack of note cards with questions. "Um okay sure we'll do it." Sam said. "Okay lets go 1 minute till iCarly," I said. We went upstairs.

_Sam's POV_

We went upstairs Carly and I preparing for Icarly. "All right i 2" Freddie said. " Hi I'm a girl named Carly" Carly said. "And I'm a girl named Sam" I said "And this is Icarly." We said, we did messing with Lewbert, Baby Spencer and now it is time for seddie. "Okay guys so today we're going to do a Q & A with our favorite couple Seddie." Carly said grabbing the camera from Freddie. "Okay first question '_who was your first kiss and when was your first kiss as a couple?"_ I read. "Okay, well our first kiss was each other actually after Sam admitted to never kissing anyone, we kissed just to get it over with. " Freddie said. "Our first kiss as a couple was actually live on the web when I was in the mental hospital." I said. "Okay next question, '_ when did you guys started liking each other?" _Freddie Said. "I started liking Freddie after the girls choice dance, and when he and Carly were dancing in the Groovy Smoothie." I said. Freddie then lean in and whispers to me "really? That long?" I nod " I started liking Sam when Carly and I were dating, and I realized I never liked Carly I always liked Sam." Freddie said.

Carly P_ov_

"Well okay that's all the time we have for questions because we have something to say." Freddie said. "Yesterday Seddie broke up." Sam Started. Wait did she just say the Freddie and he Broke up. "WHAT!"I YELLED and dropped the camera.

**Sorry it's Short**

**Please review and if anyone will like to give me Ideas or help me with this story just PM me**


	3. Chapter 3 I explain to Carly

**Chapter 3:we explain to Carly**

_Normal POV_

Freddie grabbed the camera and said "um while we have a minute um enjoy what is happening in the lobby through messing with lewbert cam" he put the secret cams and let the viewers see that.

"Again WHAT!" Carly yelled

"Woah Carly calm down okay, we were going to tell you after iCarly and announce it next week, but we found it a perfect opportunity to say it in the seddie segment." Sam said. "Look how but we tell you everything after we wrap this up" Freddie said. Carly agreed and went back to holding the camera. "Um okay well like we were saying seddie broke up for personal reason that doesn't have to be said on iCarly" Sam said " so I guess that's it for this iCarly" Freddie started saying. " um guys a lot of fans sent in a request for a last seddie kiss." Carly said. Seddie looked at each other leaned in and kissed for 30 seconds. " okay we'll see you guys next week on iCarly" Freddie finished.

Carly turned the camera off and then started walking towards ex seddie. " okay now will you tell me." She asked "yeah, but can we go down stairs I need something to drink." Sam said. The trio went down stairs.

_Freddie POV_

We all went down stairs. Carly and I were sitting in the couch while same was getting root beer and making her way to us when the door opened and my mom and gibby entering the room. And spencer coming toward us. "Mom?" I asked. " Gibby?"Sam asked "spencer?" Carly asked. " okay what are you guys doing here?" I asked. " um I live here." Spence said. " I just came here to know why you guys broke up." Gibby said. " I came to congratulate you for dumping that no good Puckett." My mom said. "Okay, um Carly,Gibby, and Spence you guys can stay to hear what happened as for you mom you should go home since your happy about Sam and I breaking up." I said opening the door for her. Once she left we all went to Carly's room. " okay well it all started with us overhearing the conversation between Jena,Spencer, and You Carl's." Sam started. " well after you finished saying that they shouldn't take what they have and forcing it to a relationship. We went back upstairs and were heading towards the elevator." I continued " well we got to thinking even though you weren't saying it to us it seemed like you were." Sam said. Right when Carly seemed she was going to interrupt I spoked up saying " wait until we finish. So we were talking about how yea this month was perfect for us, but it seemed like it was enough. We also saw how our relationship brought chaos to everyone we love and care about." I said. " so we broke up and stayed as friends." Sam finished. " wait what do you mean chaos?" Carly asked. " we mean us dating was causing chaos because Gibby ended up in the hospital, Mrs. Benson almost had a heart attack, we were missing a full week of iCarly, and Spence can't stand to be in the same room of us when we're making out." Sam said. " wow look guys I'm really sorry about everything, and I'm sorry you guys broke up because of what I said." Carly said. " Carly this is not your fault don't blame yourself." I said " well I gotta get home to my mom,and Freddie she wants me to bring you for dinner apparently." Sam said. "Uh okay I guess I can go. This will be awkward but whatever. Later guys." I said and with that Sam and I left to her house. " okay, so what's the real reason you wAnt me to go to your house?" I asked her. " well what I said is true see" she said showing me the msg

_Hey Sam come home I have a surprise for you and also bring ur bf for dinner_

_Mom_

" okay. So how do you think that went" I said " I think that went well, but I am worried that Carly will keep blaming herself ." Sam said " we'll figure something out in the mean time" I said kissing her. Once we reached her house we went in. " mom we're here." Sam said " in the kitchen"

Sure their she was and oh my gosh . " surprise" Pam said. " O My God " Sam said happily.

A/N I think we can figure out what the surprise is review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: isurprise**

**i don't own anything**

_Sam's POV_

I can't believe it she's really here. OMG my twin sister is really here. " O My Gosh, Melanie you're here." I yelled hugging her. "hi to you too Sam" she said laughing. we made up and became best friends and sisters again when she came back a few years ago and met Freddie. I looked over at my secret boyfriend, who is still shocked. I hit him in the shoulder. "um wow I can't believe it you're real" Freddie said to Mel. " well I did tell you I was." She said. "anyway I heard Seddie's breakup on iCarly." She said. "Really,you guys broke up?" my mom asked. " um yeah uh can you excuse us for a moment" I said taking Freddie outside in the patio. " okay, what was that about?" He asked me. " okay, look the truth is that Mel and I just got back to talking and being best friends like we use to be when we were little. The point is that we made a pact to not keeping secrets from each other." I said. "I know and look we can tell her after." He said taking my hand and heading back to the kitchen. "Well mom it's true we did break up,but we did stay as friends." I said starting to eat the food. "Well mom this was delicious, but I'm full,and it looks like Mel and freddie are done too, so Mel and I are gonna show him around." I said getting up to leave. " wait, um Freddie will you mind Giving us a minute" my mom said "no not at all i need to use the bathroom anyway." He said leaving. " okay girls you are 18 meaning you're old enough to take care of you're selves, and this summer is when you will, I'm leaving to Vagas tomorrow morning. Tomorrow is your last day of Junior year Sam, then it's summer. Take care of each other okay" my mom said. We nodded and she gave us her goodbye hug and went to sleep or pAck. Freddie came back. " okay let's go to our room." I said and we took Freddie to our room. "okay Mel we have to tell you something." I said. " you're going to tell me you staged the break up to make everyone's life easier and for you guys to still be seddie but in secret?" she asked. " and before you ask sam. I am the only one who can tell when you're lying. When I saw you and Freddie telling everyone, I could see it through your eyes that you were lying." Mel continued. " wow and you are gonna keep it a secret, but right now it's 9:00 nub needs to be home in 15 and Carly is up lets go surprise her." I said. We all left to Carly's house Freddie kissed me and left to his apartment and I went in to Carly's while Mel waited outside.

_Carly POV_

I was in my room packing, I just found out that my dad got the summer off and he's taking spencer and I to cider point than to Disney world and then to to all the sixflags in the USA and then to yakama. I was so happy. "Carlata come down I have a surprise for you!" I heard Sam yelled . " coming" I replied. I got out of my bed and went down stairs. " so what's my surprise." I asked. "You're looking at it." She said . "I am?" I asked. She gave me a look. I opened the door. "Surprise" both twins yelled. "OMG Melanie" I yelled hugging her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. " I am here for the summer." She said. "Awesome do you guys want to sleep over I gotta tell you guys something." I said. " yeah why not?" They said. " I'm gonna ask Freddie if he's in it's important to have you all here." I said leaving to Freddie's. " hey Carly" he said once he opened the door. " hey um will you wanna sleep over tonight Mel and Sam are there And it's important to have you there cause I need to tell you guys something." I said. He agreed and we went back to my house and to the iCarly studio. I have to tell them, it's the only way.

Review and what do you think she has to tell them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You What**

**A/N: I am sorry if i dont upload frequently as I'd like. Even though it's summer, I have summer homework to do for high school. **

_Normal POV _

It's 11:00 P.M, and Carly is still pacing back and forward the iCarly studio. Sam finally got up and stopped Carly from pacing. "Carly you've been pacing for the past hour. Will you tell us whats going on?" Sam said. "I cant tell you" carly replied. "Carly come on we're all friends here, and we dont judge you just tell us." Melanie said getting up. "Wow you are nicer than sam. Are you sure you're twins?" Freddie asked. Sam gave hi a death glare.

"Okay, well my dad called me after you guys left. He got a promotion and everyone in his Air Force are going on vacation together with their family everyone put in money to make it happen we're all going to Cider Point and all of the sixflags in the US, Spencer even gave in money from his Art and came up with the idea. It'll be my first summer vacation with my dad since I was 8 and spencer became my legal guardian since he was 21 at the time." Carly said. "oh" Sam and Freddie said.

"So I need to quit iCarly" Carly whispered.

"YOU NEED TO WHAT!" Sam and Freddie yelled.

"Hey I cant do iCarly this summer, this is a big opportunity for me." Carly said. "We know, but now what's gonna happen with the show?" Freddie asked. "Well I was thinking for the summer Sam can do it. Before you protest Sam, you can do it with Mel, you could do a Q and A messing with Lewbert everything and even have Gibby in it. Look we cant stop the show this summer especially since its the summer before Senior year. I leave and hour after the show next week we can have fun for the first few minutes by having you and Mel trade places for a bit then announce the fact you guys are twins and everything." Carly said. "Fine, but you'll pay Shay." Sam said. "Oh dont worry about that I am because Missy will be there too." Carly said. "What?"Sam asked. "Our dads are still friends and work together." Carly said. "Okay well it's midnight and we have to be at school in eight hours, so lets go to sleep later guys." Freddie said and left to his apartment.

**Next Morning**

_Sam's POV_

Its 7:30 A.M and I'm wide awake. I went downstairs.

"Hey Carly" I said she turned and looked at me shocked that I was dressed and ready for school. "Sam are you okay?"Carly asked. "Yeah, it's the last day Carl's I'm happy about it."I said. "Hey guys is Sam up yet?" Freddie asked walking in. "I'm right here nub." I said. "You're ready and not Cranky, are you sure your sam?" and not Melanie pretending to be sam?" he asked. "Um I don't know does this hurt?" I said and punched him lightly so he can say no. "No so you're Melanie." he said.

"No Freddie that's Sam." Carly said. "Yeah its me Sam."I said. "yeah no "he said. "Fine you don't believe me ? there's only one way to make you believe me you dated me for a month so kiss me and if you feel what you felt when you were with me than I'm Sam."I said. "Sam are you sure?" Carly asked. "Well the nub wont believe me, so that's the only way." I said. "Fine I will." Freddie said and kissed me I kissed back and then it ended after 30 seconds. "Well?" Carly asked. "Yeah that's definitely Sam." he said. "Well we better get to school, I dont wanna be late to the last day." I said. We all left to school.

**After School**

_Normal POV_

_"_Hey Spencer are you excited for the trip?" Melanie asked before Sam, Carly and Freddie got back. "Yeah, It's part of Carlys Graduation Present and Birthday present, but its more birthday since her grad isn't til next may." Spencer said.

"hey Spence, Mel." the trio said entering. "Hey how was the last day." Melanie asked. "Awesome" they said. "Hey Melanie can you help me pack, Sam said she doesnt like to pack and Freddie wants to get everything ready for next weeks show and Sam wants to bully him so all thats left is you." Carly said "yeah sure" she said going to Carly's room. "Well we're going to the studio see yeah Spence and try not to break anything." Sam and Freddie said leaving.

"So Mel is gonna text you whenever she needs to right?" Freddie asked sam

"Yeah, so right now its our time?" Sam said kissing Freddie. "Are you sure this is a good thing to keep from Carly." Freddie asked. "No I'm not sure but we have to baby. Plus we agreed that she will find out eventualy."Sam said. "Okay fine,I love you Sam"Freddie said. "I love you too." she said kissing him

**In Carly's Room**

_Melanie's POV_

"Hey Mel can I ask you something?" Carly asked me as she was taking out a suite case from her closet. "Yeah sure what's up?"i asked. "Is Sam and Freddie hiding something?" She asked. Oh no she is starting to suspect something i quickly texted sam saying to answer her phone and not say a word. she replied okay, so I call her and put it on speaker. "What? No why would you say that?" I asked. "Because this morning it was weird I mean Freddie thought sam was you and when she hit him he said it didnt hurt so he still thought it was you, so then she told him to kiss her to prove that it was really her." Carly said. "That's not werid that's just Sam being evil Carls." I said. "What do you mean?" Carly asked.

**Back to Seddie**

_Sam POV_**  
**

_"What? No why would you say that?" Mel asked. _"Because this morning it was weird I mean Freddie thought sam was you and when she hit him he said it didnt hurt so he still thought it was you, so then she told him to kiss her to prove that it was really her." Carly said to Melanie . "That's not weird that's just Sam being evil Carls." Melanie answer thank God she is a good lier. "What do you mean?" I heard Carly tell Melanie over the phone. "I mean knowing Sam, she's evil she probably planned the whole thing she maybe woke up early got dressed with something both our styles to confuse Freddie, then she hit him lightly so it wont hurt, then to make Freddie miserable she made him kiss her." Melanie said. "I guess you're right, but I still think their hiding something." Carly said. Freddie and I stared at each other. "ok fine they're hiding something."melanie said. oh god she better not screw this up. "really what is it?" Carly asked. "Sam and Freddie are planning you and spencer a surprise goodbye party." Melanie said. "Omg really that's awesome." Carly said. I hung up. "WOW your sister is a good lier I'm so glad our secret is safe." Fredie said. "Hey now we need to plan a party. but first i need to give you something." Sam said giving Freddie a box. Freddie opened it. "omg Sam how did you get all of these pictures."Freddie asked as he was looking through the album. "I have my one month I know it past but I had to finish this." Sam said. "I love it as much as I love you."Freddie said kissing Sam.

**Next Chapter is iCarly webshow**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:Isay Goodbye to** Carly  
_Normal POV_

**_the Day of Carly's Surprise Party and the day before the show._**

"Okay she's on her way up people now hide." Sam yelled, Melanie was with Carly and Spencer all day and is dropping her off, so that no one knows Sam has a twin they were at sam's place. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled once Carly and Spencer walked in. "OMG thanks guys you're the best!" they said. They were having a Great time.

_The Next day_

_Sams POV_

This was it the day of the show and where everyone will know that I have a twin. Melanie and I were completely Identical today we had the same outfit on same hair style same everything."You ready?" I asked her going up to Carly's apartment. "Yup let's do this." she replied. "Oh Thank God you guys made it." Carly said. "Melanie ready." she asked " Yeah let's do it." Mel answered standing by Carly while I stood behind Freddie. "okay guys i 2." Freddie said. "Hi people I'm Carly" Carly said. "And I'm Sam" Mel said. that was my cue. "What no you're not I am." I said "No I am the real sam" Mel fought back. "okay wow two Sam's how can we tell the real one?" Carly asked."um well someone wrote HAve Freddie kissed both Sams and then he can tell us the real one?" Freddie said. "Sam's are you okay with it?" Carly asked. "I guess." we said. "okay Gibby grab the Camera." Carly said. Freddie came o us he definitely couldn't tell which one was his girlfriend. he went to Melanie kissed her for 15 seconds came to me and kissed me for 15 seconds. "okay that one is the real sam" Freddie said pointing to me. ""So who are you " I asked Melanie. "Well I am the fake Sam" she said. "Okay well before we throw her in Jail stealing my identity I have to say that, this Sam is no criminal she's my twin sister Melanie." I said. "Yeah that is true. I am Sam's sister and to prove it I will be right back." Melanie said she left and then came back wearing her normal clothes and she got a picture of us. "Now this is Sam's and Carly's show so let them continue and keep going." Melanie said. We did our normal things and then it came to an end. "Okay guys now this is the part that we've been avoiding this is the last iCarly episode with me in it." Carly said i pushed the boo button on my remote. "I wont be here this summer, so I cant do icarly, but that doesn't mean that it's going to stop." Carly said. "Yeah next week Melanie and I will have a Q and A with you guys so you guys have to email us questions for the pucketts twins to answer. For the next 2 months Melanie, Gibby and I will do the show it will be our usual and Q and A you guys will vote each week and if its Q and A you'll have to say with who." I said. "Well I will see you guys after summer so take care and don't stop watching." Carly said. "And we're clear." Freddie said. "Okay well let's go see if Spencer's ready to go." Carly said and we left to spencer room. We talked and ate and before we knew it, it was time to say goodbye. "okay well, Sam try not to kill Gibby and Freddie and be a good girl." Carly said hugging me. "I will I love you and take care." I told her. "Spencer you better take care of my best friend" I said and hugged him and the all said our goodbyes and they left. "Well this is going to be a long summer." I said. "Hey you still have us" Mel and Freddie said. "Yeah my secret boyfriend and my sister." I said. "Come on Sam you know you love us." Mel said. "Sure." isaid Freddie just walked toward me and kissed me. "Now do you love me?" he asked. "um sure" I said making him fight for me to say yes. Melanie hugged me. "Well I'm your sister so you need to love me." she said. "I do love you sis." I said smirking at Freddie.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: iCarly without Carly part 1**

**A/N I've thought of deleting this story but I decided not to**

_Sam's POV_

I was on my way to Carly's house to "Rehearse" for the first iCarly since Carly's been gone. Gibby was going to be there after because Guppy got sick or something. Mel was gonna meet us there and I was going to the nubs house before going to Carly's. I miss Carly dont think I dont because I do, but it's good to have more seddie time and bonding time with my twin. I knocked on Freddie's door. I was shocked when crazy came out to greet me.

I was even more shocked when she saw me and said "Oh Hello Sam, I'm assuming you're looking for Freddie." she was smiling.

"Um yeah we have a to go and rehearse for iCarly." I said.

"Oh well he will be there in a few minutes he's helping me get my suit cases to the car. You see I got promoted and I have to move to NYC, but I decided it was time to let Freddie live on his own he's 18 and I have to let him go. And Yes I am okay Sam, I just need to realize that Freddie isn't a baby anymore. Just Take care of him okay." she said.

I nodded and went up to the iCarly studio.

"Hey, I thought you were meeting Freddie, and omg Sam whats wrong?" Mel asked. I told her the whole story.

"OMG Sam, now I know why you're with the ghost face." Mel said.

"Yeah I know , but I just feel bad for Freddie." I said. Just as the words came out of my the elevator ding and revealed a shock Freddie. I waled towards him.

"hey baby yyou okay?" I asked kissing him

"yeah, Hey Babe, Mel . um Melanie can you give us a minute."he said. "Yeah sure I'll go down stairs and see if theirs food and if their isnt ill order pizza" she said leaving.

"Hry Freddie, what's wrong." I asked.

"Sam, um I really dont know how to say this, but before my mom left she told me she knows about us." he said slowly.

"What FREDDIE " I yelled.

"Look she said she wasn't going to tell anyone after I told her the reason she knows how I lie and she obviously saw I was lying, but after talking to my mom I realized that we have to tell Carly after summer is over when she comes back in two months." HE said.

"I now. You know what it doesn't matter anyway I have you and that's all that matters. " I said and we kissed

(The next day)

I got up and saw Freddie wasn't next to me. no we didn't do it if that's what you're thinking. I just fell asleep next to him yesterday. Just as I was getting out of bed Freddie came in and greeted me.

"Hey Princess, I invited Melanie and shane over for breakfast, I mean Melanie told Shane about us right.?" He asked me.

"Yup, I still cant believe they're dating ever since last week. Carly's gonna freak when she finds out. I mean who would've thought that Mel got Shane instead of Carls and I" I said.

"Wow thanks Sam." He said jealous.

"Come on nub you can't seriously think I still like him when I have you. You're the one I am with and love." I said.

"You're so lucky I love you." He said kissing me.

"Oh Really?" I asked wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Yup." He said. Just as we were about to kiss the door rang and my phone rang. Freddie went to get the door and I went to my phone. I saw it was carly.

(**bold=carly** _itlalics= sam_

_Hey Carly how's the vacation?_

**_Its awesome, anyway what's going on over their I here talking._**

**__**_Oh,yeah Mrs. Benson left to New York yesterday and let Freddie live his life, it's a long story, so Freddie invite Shane who's with Melanie , Melanie, and I over to eat Breakfast, but apparently Gibby came with them._

**Oh good because I was wondering if you guys can do iCarly in an hour, so I can see it to.**

_Yeah sure I'll ask Frednerd. _

** Actually can I talk to him **

_ I up_

"Frednub Carly wants to talk to you." I yelled

. He came, gave me a quick kiss and took the phone. I got dressed with the clothes I have over here and went to the kitchen.

" Hey guys." I said.

" Hey Sam where were you?" Melanie asked.

"Oh I came over to wake the nib up so I had to get up early, anyway Carly's on the phone with Freddie she asked if we can do iCarly after breakfast in an hour."I said. she nodded. Freddie came and told us what I said and we all were done eating after half an hour.

"Well Gibby and I are gonna go get everything set for the show, oh and Sam please dont destroy my house." Freddie said leaving with Gibby.

"Hey Mel my mom called she needs me to take care of Lizzy." Shane said. Lizzy was shanes 10 year old sister and he was the only person she trusted to be taken care from. Shane and Mel said bye and he left.

"So wanna help me wash the dishes." I asked her.

"Okay either A you're really nice now that you're with Freddie or B you're joking." Mel said. We looked at eachother and laughed.

"Lets got to Carly's room." I said. and we went across the hall and up to Carly's room. All the questions where in her room and we needed to look at them.

"Okay you take this half and I take this half" I told Melanie giving her a pile on notecards.

"Sam look at this question." She said nervously. Mel is never nervous unless it's something serious.

"Give me it." I said she gave it to me.

I read the question Oh My Gosh!

I looked at her with a scared face.

This is bad.

R and R to find out what the mystery question is


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: iCarly part 2**

**Thanks for the reviews**

_Sam's POV_

"Oh My God Melanie do you realize what will happen if we answer this question?" I asked her nervously I mean when Gibby asks us '_Seddielove asks Melanie and Sam have you ever switched places other than last weeks show?'_

"Yeah I know Carly and Freddie will kill us of they found out the truth." Melanie said.

It all started two years ago when we were sophomores and Mel had come visit. she told me that people where bullying her at her boarding school Pacific Cost Academy. She wanted to create a bad girl since she cant be mean she asked to switch places and create a bad girl, so I created TRISHA KURBY the baddest girl at PCA, and she stayed here and continued to be Sam Puckett.

"Hey did you ever co,e clean at boarding school?" I asked.

"Yeah, last year when I went back I told Dean Rivers and the gang." she replied.

"Anyway, I think we should put this question at the very end and tell Gibby to start from the top they're at least 500 questions there is no way we'll get through all 500." I said. She nodded, that was the only question we read before hand.

"Well it's time to go and do iCarly." I said. We left Carly's room and made our way to the studio.

"Hey ladies, you ready?" Freddie asked we both nodded he started counting.

(iCarly show **sam,****_carly,_**_questions/Gibby,_Sam's POV_,_ _Freddie_,Spencer,**Melanie, _All_**

**Hi I'm sam**

**I'm Melanie  
**

_And I'm_ Freddie Freddie said I looked at him confused, and I saw Gibby holding the Camera.

_**And this is the First iCarly without Carly.**_

**Yes and last week we asked all of you to send us questions for Sam and I to answer on this weeks show, and we got over 500 questions. **

_Yes, but before we got to that there is special surprise for Sam, Melanie and all of our fans. _Now I was really confused then I heard

**_Surprise_**We turned around and saw Carly on screen. **"Oh My gosh Carly"** I yelled.

**_ Yup it's me. I have two minutes to say this. I miss you all so much and I wish I could be there, but two months is going to go by quick I promise you that. _**

"Hey guys how's bob"Spencer said. "**Yeah, Spence he died before we even had a chance to feed him." **I said. Carly said bye and now it was time for the questions.

_Questions/Gibby **Melanie,**_**Sam, **Sam's PoV

_Okay first question is by Creddie fan 20, they asked has each of you kissed Freddie besides last weeks show?_

**_Yes 2 years ago when I came to visit Freddie thought that Sam and Carly were tricking him that Sam had a twin, so he asked me out on a date and thinking I was Sam he thought I would say no, but of course he was wrong because I said yes and then we kissed which he was shocked by._**

**Yes Freddie was my first kiss three years ago and we dated for a month. **

_Okay Seddiefan2 asks is Melanie the reason Seddie broke up _After Gib asked that I was shocked and wished that Mel and I proofed read the questions.

**OF Course not, **

_okay iCarlyfan asks how can you tell the difference between the two_

**_Easy I am exactly like Carly, I'm a girly girl_**

**Yup and I'm a tomboy who loves to eat and fights**

We spent another 10 minutes answering questions.

_"Hey guys can we talk for a minute" _Gibby asked. Freddie put on a funny video.

"Sure whats up?" I asked him.

"Um I know we have time for one more question, but I don't think it's a good idea." He said showing Mel and I the question. Myeyes widened and so did Mels. We told Freddie to put us back on air.

**_Well that's all the time we have for questions why doesnt Freddie come out here and tell us what you guys voted for next weeks show._**

Freddie came next to me and Gibby went next to Melanie behind the Camera.

"Well all of you voted for a Seddie Q and A" He said.

"Okay look guys we are not going to tell anyone about our breakup. Freddie and I are just friends and why we broke up is no ones business and we will not tell our fan our personal life or the reason behind it. The only ones that know are our best friends and not even them will tell you." I said.

"Yeah we will do the Q and A next week but we will read the questions before hand. Well see you next week." Freddie said and Mel shut off the Camera.

"Hey where did Gibby go?" I asked.

"He got a call from the hospital. Guppy is very sick." Melanie said.

"Oh, well um what did the question say that you guys chose not to answer." Freddie asked.

"Oh it asked about what happened to our dad." I answered.

"Well can I know the answer." he asked.

"Look Freddie, we are not ready to tell anyone, we cant tell anyone yet not even our boyfriends." Melanie said.

"Yeah, um I'll come over later okay, Mel lets go." I said giving Freddie a quick kiss leaving

**A/n R and R **

**what is Mel and Sam hiding?**

**What happened to their father?**

**Review and also tell me if you want me to do a cross over with Zoey 101**

**if I do a crosstell me the pairings in a PM or on a review **

**Seddie is for sure and Dana/ Logan**

**I'm not quogan fan**

**and Shane is gonna be with Mel**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Freddie's POV_

Okay Now I am curious on what Melanie and Sam are hiding. What's so bad about their dad that they cant even tell their boyfriends. I saw Sam dragg Mel out in a hurry and nervously. I pulled out my pear phone and texted Shane.

_Hey Man can I come over its important  
Freddie_

I hit sent and waited for a reply. About a minute later I got a text from Shane

_Hey, yeah I just dropped Lizzy off at dance. Is everything alright?  
Shane_

I didn't reply; I just grabbed my keys and went to shane's. About ten minutes later I pulled up on his drive way and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Freddie. Come in." he said opening the door.

"Okay um Shane did you see iCarly?" I asked him. As we walked to the couch.

"Yeah Lizzy is a huge fan and she wouldn't miss it or else she'll freak out, so I watched it with her." He answered Smiling.

"Okay well you know when Gib said if he can talk to Mel and Sam?" i asked he nodded. "Well after the show I asked them what the question was and they said a fan asked about their dad. So I asked them if they can tell me the answer. And Mel said and I quote 'Look Freddie, we are not ready to tell anyone, we cant tell anyone yet not even our boyfriends.' then sam said that she and Mel had to get home and she'll come later. she was very nervous and dragged Mel out." I finished.

"Wow, that is something serious and it makes me very curious. I mean what is so bad with their dad that they wont even tell us?" he asked.

"I dont know, but what do we do?" I asked him

"Look right now they dont want to talk about, so lets give them space for now and when they want to tell us we will listen." he said nervously.

"I know how you feel right now Shane and we have to do what you said because it's right. Besides I dont want Sam to know about my dad either, your the only one who knows." I said to him. The only reason he knew is because we've known each other since birth and our dads were best friends. They both died with Cancer when we were 5.

"Well duh, because we've been best friends since we were kids and our parents were friends for a long time too." he told me. Laughing

"Hey Shane can I ask you something?" I asked him after we both stoped laughing.

"Yeah Whats up?" He asked me.

"Why are we hiding our friendship?" I asked him

"Freddie what are you talking about everyone knows we're friends." He said. Getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I mean why are we hiding this friendship the friendship that we've had since we were born." I said. following him and taking the root beer he had in his hand for me.

"Oh, that I don't know. Wasn't it you're idea and the best choice?" he asked me

"Yeah but its not a bad thing is it?" I asked.

"No of course not, but think about it, Sam will think that you were the reason I broke up with her and Carly, if we were ever dating. I mean you told me it was cool if I dated her. She will also think that you told me about the first kiss you guys had, which is true but still. I am not embarrassed to tell everyone that we've been friends since birth. And that I am a day older than you. Look if it means that much to let them know then we can announce it on iCarly." He said

"You know what, you're right why dont we tell them when they tell us about their dad." I said.

"Okay cool, so how's you're mom doing?" He asked me.

"She's only called me once a day sometimes twice, but she's doing good." I said

"Hey wanna go into the game room?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said we went to the game room. His mom is a fashion designer and his dad was a movie director. So they're rich just like me cuz our parents work together, but we dont get spoiled or really show it.

We were playing for a while when my phone start playing Running Away By AM. I knew that it was Sam because that's her ringtone since its our song I answered.

"Hey babe" I said

"Hey where are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm at Shane's house I thought that maybe I can hang out with him." I said.

"Okay well how about you and him Meet Mel and I Pini's at 6?" she asked .

"Yeah that's perfect." I said once Shane nodded.

" Okay bye." she said and hung up.

"Okay something is going on if she didn't say I love you." I said.

**A/N Review! Next Chapter will be Melanie and Sams Conversation they had at the same time as Shanes and Freddie and it will also include the date maybe. Also I mightn ot be updating as much since school is starting and i have 10th grade orientation tomorrow **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_Melanie's POV_

Sam and I got home and went straight to our room. I was shocked that SSam dragged me out the studio. Once we got to our room I let go and asked "What the hell was that why did you drag me out?"

"Mel I couldnt be there okay I was nervous and I cant lie to Freddie I've never lied to him before" she said. I looked at her with a "Yes you have face." Okay so I have, but I have never lied to him as a couple." she added.

"Well what are we gonna do tell them that our dad is in prison because he abused us when we were kids?" I asked her seriously.

"Well I just dont know how much longer I can keep up with this." She told me saly. I've never seen Sam like this tears running down her face. i mean I've never seen Sam cry like this before.

"Okay Sam we can tell them the truth because you're right we can't lie to our boyfriends, but do you what happened to him? I mean dad?" I asked.

"I dont know I mean laast time I heard of him they said that he tried to escape. but I dont.." she started telling me when her phone rang

"Hello?" She said.

someone spoke to the other line

"Um yes this is Sam puckkett... Yeah she is here with me give me a moment" she said and put it on speaker

"Well Hi Miss Puckett I have bad news, Your father has been killed this past hour by a prisioner."A man said.

"What?" We asked.

"Yes I am very sorry, My name is officer Carol and we found him dead in his cell." the offiver said.

"Well thank you so much" I said.

"No pproblem" he said we hung up.

"Sam and I look at each other and started crying after an hour we decided that it was time to tell them so Sam was calling Freddie. It was on speaker

"Hey babe" Freddie said

"Hey where are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm at Shane's house I thought that maybe I can hang out with him." he said

"Okay well how about you and him Meet Mel and I Pini's at 6?" she asked .

"Yeah that's perfect." Freddie said

" Okay bye." she said and hung up.

"Oky if I know Freddie well I think he will know something is up since you didn't say I love you" I said.

"Yeah well I am depressed,and we have about 2 hours to get ready okay." she said wow Sam is really depressed.

**2 hours later**

_Freddie's POV_

Shane and I were waiting for Melanie and Sam to show. We were talking when the door opened and revealed sam and Melanie. Wow Sam looks gorgeous.

"Hey guys" They said together

"Hey you look beautiful girls" I said kissing Sam.

"Yeah you guys look beautiful" Shane said kissing Melanie.

"Well come on lets go sit or are we just gonna stand here?" Sam said. I laughed and we walked to our table.

We order our food and we were talking while we wanted.

"Okay so guys we have to tell you something" Melanie said

"Okay so the truth is that our dad went to prison when we were7 because he was abusing us, and hurting us really bad. Today we got a call and the officer told us that he's been murdered in his prison cell." Sam said.

"Oh My gosh! Are you guys okay" I said.

"Yeah we are just sad but we dont know if we should go see him because of the fact that we dont want nothing to do with him." Melanie said.

"Wow, well um guys we have something to tell you" I said.

"What is it?" They asked.

"Well Freddie and I dint just started being friends." Shane said they look confused.

"The truth is that we've been friends since birth Shane's older by day. our parents are best friends, are dads worked as a movie director together and our moms are fashion designers, we're rich but we dont let them spoil us or really show it. Shane has a bigger house than me because that's the house that his dad wanted and he had a pool and game room and a bathroom in his room but thats all, I only have a game room and a whole lot of tech stuff." I explained to them.

"Wow, wait so you guys tell each other everyting" Sam said.

"Yup" I said

"Wow well what happened to your dads"Mel said

"They died of Cancer" We said

"Wow well we are done eating so lets go" They said

we left to Sam's house and watched a movie. We were about to kiss when sams pear phone went off

"Hello" she said

"Hey Sam guess what" I heard Carly saying

"What?" she said

"We're coming back a month earlier" she said excitedly

"Wow really how come" Sam asked

"Well because we had a lot of fun and my dad saw I was said so he told me we could go back in 3 weeks a month earlier and he can stay for the month with us." She said

"Wow that's awesome I cant wait to see you" Sam said

"Yeah same here hey well i gtg oh and dont tell the fans I want it to be a surprise" she sad

"No problem well bye." Sam said hanging up.

"So we only have three weeks" I asked

"Yup, so do you wanna tell her about us,I mean she is always blaming herself and she even still does yesterday I was talking to her before I saw you and she said that she wished we havent over heard that because we look so cute together." She said

"Well we could tell her. if you want to" I said. She nodded and I kissed her.

"Well then we will okay." I told her and kissed her again

**Review**


	11. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi guys sorry that I havent updated in a long time but it's because I am having a writers Block **

**I dont know how to start the next chapter if any thought or Idea's PM me or review sorry again**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Melanie's POV:_

Then we will okay" I heard Freddie tell Sam. I woke up to see that Shane was still sleeping, and Freddie and Sam were kissing, I turned the movie off.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked them getting up from Shane's shoulder.

"Oh um... Mel I need to tell you something." Sam said.

"Whats wrong?" I asked looking at her face expression.

"Look there's no easy way to say this but um.. Freddie can you take shane to one of the guest room while Mel and I talk in our room?" Sam asked Freddie but it sounded for as a command.

"Yeah sure" he said. We went up stairs to our room.

"Okay Sam whats going on you seem so nervous." I told her.

"Okay, Carly called. She said that they're coming back in three weeks they want to come a month earlier.

"WHAT! Sam what are we going to do, three weeks isn't enough time. To tell them the truth." I yelled.

"Mel will you calm down and stop with the yelling do you want your boyfriend to wake up and come see whats wrong" she whispered yelled.

"Sorry," I said.

"Look all we have to do is think about what were going to say and when we're gonna tell them and how with out our boyfriends hating us and Carly hating us." she said.

"well we have to tell them the truth" I said

"What truth" two voices said behind us. we turned around and see Freddie and Shane standing on our door way with their arms crossed.

"Uh what are you guys doing here?" We asked.

"Well we heard Melanie yelled, I woke up Freddie told me we should see whats going on, and it looks like we came up just in time" Shane said.

"Sam what are you hiding"Freddie asked in a mad tone.

"Okay fine we'll tell you. 2 years ago Mel came to visit remember" Sam said Freddie nodded.

"Well the day I was leaving sam and I were talking " I continued.

_Flash Back_

_" So you're leaving tomorrow right?" Sam asked her twin sister._

_"Yup. so did you ever tell Freddie I'm real?" Melanie asked_

_"Nah, Let the nub have his victory this one time" Sam replied._

_"Sam I have something to tell you?" Mel said_

_"What now girl, you've been so annoying these past three days" Sam yelled_

_"Well, I found something very interesting" Melanie said and handed Sam a Diary._

_"Where you get that from" she asked. _

_"Well I was looking through my old things when I found two identical diaries I though that the one on the right was mine so I opened it to the last page to see what I wrote when I saw it was yours and that you mentioned my name in it. I remember what you said word for word. Dear Diary, How can she do this to me, cant she see that she's my best friend she is my everything. I cant believe she's just leaving her twin sister with them, alone Dad abuses us and is escaping from jail, Mom is getting drunk and and not giving a fuck. Why Melanie why are you leaving me hear. Sam why didn't you tell me how you felt instead of ignoring me holding it in all these years. " Melanie asked_

_"Mel I wanted you to stay but I also wanted you to be happy I knew by asking you to stay would make me happy but not you." Sam said_

_"Sam, I am miserable at PCA. everyone makes fun of me for being a goody two shoes. Sam I need to trade places with me for the school year." Melanie said._

_"Mel are you insane?" Sam asked._

_"No,look you're a bad girl all you need to do is change you're name and become the badest girl at PCA. While I am the badest girl here at Ridgeway" Melanie said._

_"Mel you cant pretend to be me" Sam said._

_"Yes I can, dude I know how to Sam you already created the bad girl here I see you're every move I can do 's only for a school year then I will tell everyone that its not real , but that I am Sam puckeyts sister from icarly and I can beat them up if I have to" Mel said._

_"Okay fine, Ill do it for the second semester. I cant believe you" Sam said_

_"Are we going to try to go back to sisters" Mel asked._

_"Absolutely" Sam replied._

_End of FB_

"Wait so I dated Melanie not Sam" Shane asked.

"Yeah" We said.

"Wow, Well at least you told us, we're not going to hate you guys because well we were never close to you guys but I should be worry about Carly if I were you" Freddie said.

"Gee thanks nub that definitely made a feel better" Sam said. we all laughed.

"Well its midnight already we should go to sleep cuz tomorrow we gotta read our questions before the show." Freddie said.

"Oh yeah well night" Sam said. we kissed our boyfriends and went to bed.

**Review please**


End file.
